The invention pertains to machine vision and, more particularly, to the morphological transformation of images, e.g., via dilation and erosion, suitable for use with non-uniform offsets.
Machine vision is the automated analysis of images to determine characteristics of objects shown in them. It is often employed in automated manufacturing lines, where images of components are analyzed to determine placement and alignment during assembly. Machine vision is also used for quality assurance. For example, in the semiconductor device industry, images of chips are analyzed to insure that leads, solder paste and other components do not overrun designated boundaries.
In many machine vision applications, so-called dilation and erosion software "tools" are used to emphasize or de-emphasize patterns in digital images and, thereby, to facilitate the recognition of objects in them. They are generally applied during image preprocessing, that is, prior to pattern recognition. As a result, they are referred to as morphological (or shape-based) transformation tools.
As its name implies, the dilation tool is used to enlarge features in an image. Roughly speaking, it does this by replacing each pixel (or point) in the image with its brightest neighbor. For example, if a given pixel has an intensity of 50 and one of its nearby neighbors has an intensity of 60, the value of the latter is substituted for the former. Application of this tool typically enlarges and emphasizes foreground surfaces, edges and other bright features.
The erosion tool does just the opposite. It de-emphasizes bright features by eroding their borders. Rather than replacing each pixel with its brightest neighbor, this tool replaces each with its dimmest, or least intense, neighbor. This can have the effect of diminishing bright foreground features, though, it is typically used to eliminate small imaging artifacts, such as those resulting from reflections, scratches or dust.
Prior art dilation and erosion tools are legion. A problem with many such tools, however, is that they cannot be readily adapted to compensate for a wide range of image-capture environments. One particular problem in this regard is uneven illumination, which can alter an image so much so as to make pattern recognition difficult.
Although fast, accurate and flexible morphological vision tools are marketed by Cognex Corporation, the assignee hereof, there remains a need for still better such tools. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide machine vision systems and methods for morphological transformation of images, e.g., acquired with poor illumination.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide such systems and methods as can be used to generate image dilations and erosions, e.g., with non-uniform offsets.
A further object of the invention is to provide such systems as operate accurately and rapidly, yet, without requiring unduly expensive processing equipment or without undue consumption of resources.
A related object of the invention is to provide such systems as can be implemented on conventional digital data processors or other conventional machine vision analysis equipment, without excessive cost or difficulty.